


Lost As A Talon

by bfanatic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: Bruce never got over his parents’ death. Everyone in Gotham knew about that.Until one day, he disappeared…





	

“阿弗，今天来了个小鬼，是你去训练，明白吗？”

“是，我明白。”

低着头的少年看上去有些瘦弱，鸦黑的发色显得他的皮肤异常苍白。事实或许也是如此，自他在十多年前加入利爪之后，已经很久没有见过阳光了……

站在他前面的人，代号叫做马克，是他来时将他分配给别人的管理者。

当然，“阿弗”这个名字，也是代号。

他真正的名字，是布鲁斯·韦恩。

在这越发混乱的哥谭里，没有人会彻底忘记布鲁斯·韦恩。

至少他们并不会忘记他的父母，托马斯和玛莎·韦恩。他的父母是这个城市曾经的希望，大家都以为韦恩家会在他们的带领下，让哥谭成为另一个大都会，另一个明日之城。然而……他们死在了他们试图帮助的人的手下。

一场毫无计划的抢劫。

这个城市里，或许每时每刻都会发生的事情，就这样发生在了韦恩家的身上。

布鲁斯不能接受……

他怎么能接受得了？！

他做了自己唯一能做的事情：逃离。

逃离了那令人窒息的空旷之城，逃离了那荒芜的庄园，逃离了那些总是满脸遗憾却又竭力掩饰幸灾乐祸的悼念之人，也逃离了那唯一能够温暖他惊恐慌乱的心的睿智老人……

他害怕自己会被老人温暖。

如果他被温暖了，他的家人怎么办？

只有感觉到那冰冷的痛苦，他才能感觉到自己是活着的，才能有一分喘气的余地，才不会被随之而来的愧疚和痛苦压倒。

然而，很快，一切都会结束了……

利爪似乎已经不再需要他了……

每一代利爪都会在被冰冻之前，找到自己的继承人，并且让这个继承人成为下一代利爪。

如今，他们要他来训练一个新人，那应当就是他的继承人了吧……

说实话，布鲁斯其实有种松了一口气的感觉，他并不喜欢这里，只是每一次他觉得难受的时候，都将那种感觉当成了他的惩罚。每一次惩罚，其实都让他难以忍受，可是……一切都是他的错，是他让爸妈去那个小巷的，是他自己离开了韦恩庄园，在哥谭的小巷中游荡，是他选择加入利爪，成为清理哥谭的一员……

是他……

一切……都是他……

如果他训练完这个小鬼，就可以解脱的话……那么……他很高兴。

那个小鬼的名字，似乎是叫做瑞查得·格雷森？

布鲁斯见到迪克的时候，迪克的眼中充满了愤怒，就像是刚刚被带入利爪的他一样。毫无理由的愤怒……冲着每一个人……似乎只有这样，才能够平复心中的伤痛。

就那么一瞬间，布鲁斯明白了瑞查得被选中的原因。

他跟他一样，失去了自己的亲人，不再在意自己的生命。

利爪之中，不乏这种人。

正因如此，布鲁斯才会觉得自己属于这里。

“瑞查得，从今天起，我将训练你。”布鲁斯的声音中带着一丝同病相怜的惋惜。

那个少年抬起头，细细端详了一下布鲁斯后，这才露出一个虚弱的笑脸：“迪克，叫我迪克就好了。”

布鲁斯从来不知道，有人竟会在经历过那些之后，还能顾着别人？

接下来的日子，布鲁斯尽心尽力地训练起迪克。对于迪克来说，利爪的那些训练其实并不困难，尤其是那些跳跃的动作，每一次，迪克都会尽情地享受在空中飞翔的感受。

一天一天，迪克看上去开朗很多，布鲁斯不由自主地追随着那个散发着耀眼阳光的少年，半是期待，半是忧虑。

他既期待着迪克的成长，又有些忧虑迪克不能接受利爪的那些“法典”。

果然，迪克的情绪，爆发在利爪让迪克彻底结束自己过去的时候。

利爪是没有过去的人，所以布鲁斯管自己叫“阿弗”也没有人会在意，更不会有人专门去查他的过去，因为在被带进来的时候，布鲁斯已经没有了“布鲁斯·韦恩”的任何特性。更何况……在布鲁斯的眼中，杀害自己父母的凶手不仅仅是那些抢劫犯，更是自己。

可是迪克不一样。 

迪克有一个杀害他全家的仇人，那个仇人只要活着，就会影响迪克。而利爪不能被自己的情绪影响。

所以布鲁斯其中一个任务，就是带着迪克去复仇，让迪克彻彻底底成为利爪的一员，彻彻底底抛弃过去。

迪克做到了。

他带着利爪特有的钢爪，刺入托尼·祖寇的心脏时，眼角被血溅到，呆滞了好久才回过神来。

布鲁斯就这样就静静地站在迪克身边，陪伴他度过这特殊的夜晚。

十多年前，布鲁斯第一次收取人命的时候，比起迪克更惨些。不仅仅是吐了满地，还被训练他的那个利爪训斥了很久。之后很长一段时间，他都是在鲜血中度过的。利爪不允许软弱，所以布鲁斯必须习惯死亡，必须习惯夺取人命，必须习惯压下对自己的反感。

他……有时候甚至希望自己能够在这些任务之中死去。

可惜的是，他活下来了。

不仅活下来了，他竟然还有了一个继承人……

一个……正趴在他怀中哭泣的继承人……

布鲁斯不知所措地举起了手，好半天才试探性地拥住了那个颤抖着的身躯。

才刚刚碰到迪克，迪克便将布鲁斯抱得更紧了些，闷闷的啜泣声戳在布鲁斯的心口，让布鲁斯第一次感觉到自己的所作所为，或许不是正确的……

会让一个才十来岁的孩子哭泣，怎么会是正确的？

最终，迪克在布鲁斯的怀中睡着了，布鲁斯抱着迪克软软的身体回到了利爪训练基地。他特地给迪克擦拭过泪痕了，让迪克看上去只是累着了，而不是因为哭累的。

布鲁斯不敢让迪克一个人睡，只得将他放在了自己的床上。

阳光透过高高在上的窗户，洒在迪克的身上，像是给他打上了一层光晕。

布鲁斯不禁想起他八岁时的那个夜晚……

他也是这样跪坐在床前，冲着烛光发誓，要让这个世界付出代价。

可是……真的就有代价吗？

“爸……妈……别去……”

布鲁斯听到迪克的低喃，心中疼得甚至有些麻木了。

他似乎也是每晚在这样的呐喊之中睡去的……

那个夜晚之后，迪克变得有些不专心，不管做什么，他都是一副心不在焉的样子。

有时候，他会问布鲁斯利爪的任务，还会为利爪为什么会存在。布鲁斯能说的都说了，直到有一天，迪克用他澄澈的蓝眸死死地盯着布鲁斯问：“为什么你们杀了这么多人，哥谭还没有任何变化？”

布鲁斯无言以对……

沉吟片刻后，他答道：“如果不做，或许会更坏。”

这是他认为的答案，可是……不知道为什么，他总觉得有那么一丝丝心虚，似乎是在自欺欺人，却又不知道如何破解这自己给自己种下的谎言。

迪克点点头，不再追问。

一天天地，迪克越发沉默起来，甚至连问布鲁斯问题都提不起兴趣来。直到布鲁斯认为迪克快要出师的时候。

迪克不知道从哪儿知道了继承人的事情，他怒气冲冲地站在布鲁斯身前：“我是你的继承人？！”

布鲁斯已经很久没有看见如此鲜活的迪克了，他抿了抿唇，尽力压下自己的欢欣，点点头，承认了这个事实。

“你知道我是你的继承人的话，你……你……”迪克甚至不忍说出下半句话。

反倒是布鲁斯，冷静异常：“是的，等你准备好之后，就可以接替我成为利爪的一员了。”

迪克的眼中盛满了悲伤，让布鲁斯不由自主地抚上他的眼角，尽力地解释起来：“离你准备好，还有好几年，不用担心。到时候，你就会接受这个命运了。”

“不！”迪克的声音带着坚定：“我不接受！”

“但是，利爪都是这样……”布鲁斯还没说完，就被迪克打断了：“所以呢？！我不想成为利爪！你也不属于利爪！我知道的！”

布鲁斯说不出话来，他害怕自己将失去迪克。不仅仅是因为迪克的话语中带着离开的意思，更因为……利爪不允许退出。一旦加入，死亡便是唯一退出的方法，甚至连死亡，或许都不行……

“不行！迪克……我知道你现在很伤心……但是不能退出利爪，谁都走不了的……”

布鲁斯没有想到，自己的话反而让迪克的眼神更亮了：“所以你也想走！”

“我不想走……”或许连布鲁斯自己都能听出那话语中的不确定……

“你不走，我也会走的。”

“……就算你走出去了，你打算去哪儿？”布鲁斯不再让自己去细想如果迪克走不出去会是什么结果。

“……不知道……”迪克又开始出神，眼中那似曾相识的迷茫让布鲁斯微微皱起了眉头。

天地之大，却无容身之处……

过去，利爪成为了容身之处，现在……他不确定了。

“如果……如果我们可以离开……你愿意跟我走吗？”布鲁斯不知道自己还能否回到过去，但如果有迪克在身边，或许他可以……迪克的每一个举动，似乎都在提醒自己，他还有的选择。

有一个少年，和他经历了几乎相同的经历，而他能够得到属于他的平静。那么为什么他不可以？

沉浸在自怜自哀了十几年的心，似乎又重新被点燃。

一切，都是因为迪克。

+++

带着满身伤痕，布鲁斯抱着同样身受重伤却还是坚挺着不曾放弃的迪克，站在了韦恩庄园面前。他的手迟迟不敢按下门铃，犹豫着，不确定自己还能不能有回去的权利。

然而，门就这样对着他敞开了……

阿尔弗瑞德在门后，拖着一个扫帚，似乎正准备打扫前门。

他抬头，看到了布鲁斯和迪克，眼中先是惊疑，再是释然，最后……满是包容……

“Welcome home, Master Bruce.”


End file.
